A Soldiers Soul
by Makoto Barton
Summary: On the outside they seem like two diffrent people. But once they get to know each other they discover things that might have been better left in the dark. MakotoHiiro - prequal to Zain's Father
1. Where the hell are my clothes?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters ^_^ ENJOY  
  
  
As he ran down the hallway looking for away out of the now explosive   
building. When he saw a man, all in black run to a side door,   
breaking the lock with his foot and enter the room.   
Hiiro ran into the room, just in time to see the black clad man   
smash open a window; than jump up onto the window sill. Turning   
around he found himself looking down the barrel of Hiiro Yui's gun.   
  
Are you going to stand there, or jump with me. The building will be   
exploding in... the man checked his watch. 20 seconds. Hiiro put   
his gun away, seeing that it had no effect. He watched as the man   
jumped out of the building, fall till he hit the side of the mountain   
and start rolling till he hit the ground.   
Quickly Hiiro did the same and soon found himself   
beside the guy. Noticing that the man was unconscious, Hiiro looked at   
his (the unconscious mans) watch *0:02, 0:01* quickly covering the   
unconscious person with his own body *0:00* and waited for the blast.   
That did come. After the rocks and chunks of the building stopped   
pouring down. Hiiro noticed something, the guy that was dressed in   
all black, was actually a girl dressed in all black. Hiiro pulled   
off the mask to reveal a girl with a huge gash in her forehead, and   
a few cuts on her face. Not to mention what ever was hidden under the suit.   
He checked for a pulse, he found it.   
  
*Odd her pulse is very strong, yet she is unconscious.* As he picked   
her up -princess style- a sharp pain shot threw his left arm.   
*Hn...Broken.* Since she was small, he could easily carry her with   
his right arm.   
  
Hiiro looked down to see her mumble something, then curl up closer to him.   
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
Her green eyes fluttered open. *It is way to bright* Her body  
complaining with every movement, she still had to check in.  
Swaying back and forth, the green eyed girl moved to where  
she set up her computer to find that it wasn't there. This  
was when she noticed that this was not her room, and that  
she was hardly wearing anything. "Damn." She hissed. *How could  
I be so stupid. They are going to kill me.*   
  
"Turn around slowly." A deep voice echoing around the empty room,  
followed by a few choice words coming from the girl. "Why were you   
there last night?" She sighed, *I don't have time   
for this...*   
  
"And where the hell are my clothes!"  
  
  
  
I know that this is short, but I think it is a pretty good  
prologue, don't you think so ^_^ JA NE  
  



	2. Insainly cute

Hey I know it is short, and a little out of character,  
but I think it is a great start. Don't you? Any way,  
sorry it took so long to get it out. And thanks for the   
reviews. ENJOY ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
"And where the hell are my clothes!" Makoto yelled, she was  
not impressed with the boy infront of her. First he takes her  
clothes, then points a gun at her, THEN interigates her. *What   
next pin me to the wall and make me pay for almost blowing him   
up. Although, he is rather hot and I wouldn't mind. I mean look   
at him, I bet you would do the same.* His rather loud grunting   
noises broke Makoto out of her thoughts, which didn't go over well.   
  
"What are you still doing here? If you want to give back my clothes   
and gun, and appologise I am ready to hear it." Hiiro's eyebrow raised   
slightly, here he was holding a gun to her and wanting answers and all   
she could think about is herself. Makoto was glareing at him,   
"Fine, don't appologise. I am leaving." She stormed out of the room,   
only to come back fumming. "Damn it, give back my clothing!" Hiiro found   
the girl quite amusing, never had he met someone so...what is that word,   
oh yes insanely cute.  
  
Putting his gun away--he saw no threat--Hiiro went over to his closet  
and pulled out a rather large white, button shirt. Tossing it  
at her, Hiiro left. Knowing that she couldn't leave the apartment.   
"Finally." She was so happy that she was finally going to wear something   
other then her underwear.  
  
"Now, how am I going to get out of here?" She scaned the room, and   
saw that there was only one way in or out of the room. It was the   
door that the guy took. Sighing, Makoto peaked around the door and saw  
him in the kitchen making something. Creeping out of the doorway, she  
quietly headed for the exit.  
  
"You should be quieter when you are trying to leave next time." Hiiro  
mumbled still in the kitchen looking at the frying pan. She grumbled   
knowing that he would stop her if she reached the door. Sitting down at  
the small table, she glared at him.   
  
"Eat." He ordered as he placed a plate of food in front of her. Pushing it away,   
Makoto continued to glare.   
  
"You know it is illegal to keep people against their will." she watched as his eyes  
met hers, then back to his food.   
  
"Not for me." Her eyes widened in shock.  
  
"What do you mean, 'Not for you'?! You better let me go this instant!" Hiiro smirked.  
  
"No one is keeping you here." Makoto was not impressed. If she knew any better, she'd swear  
that he was laughing. Picking up the plate of food she walked over to him.  
  
"Thank you so much for your hospitality, but..." dumping the plate of eggs, bacon and sticky   
pancakes in his lap. "...I really must go." Placing the plate back on the table, Makoto left.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
*Damn man. Making me walk home in practically nothing.* Ever since Makoto left Hiiro's apartment,  
she has been hit on, stared at, and gotten more phone numbers then that super model Rei Hino.   
Though it probably dosen't matter that most were from a baka of a man, who's hair was twice the  
length of hers. Once she got home, Makoto was going to make that man pay. It might be a little   
difficult at first, not knowing his name would be a major drawback, but if she used his looks  
she would easily find him. *No one is that hot. Wait, oh shoot. I did not say that.* All in all,  
Makoto was having a bad day. 


	3. Alright, what do you want to know?

Hey Guys, sorry it took me so long to update this story. but my floppy  
disk kinda got broken so I hat to try and remember everything that I had written.  
So I know that this chapter might not be as good as the other ones or a bit confusing.  
And for that I am really sorry. But I promise that the next chapter will be out soon.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"It has been FOREVER!!!" The brunett slamed her hands down on the keyboard.  
Makoto had been searching for that annoying man who made her have the most embarasing day  
of her life. "And that damn braided fool." The entire time she had been searching for the   
mystery man, the fool kept 'bumping' into her. The last time that he accidently bumped into   
her, Makoto had almost strangled him with her bare hands. "That is it! I have had it!" She  
had wanted to stay away from him (Hiiro) until she knew more about him, before she gave back  
his shirt personally. 'Yes, then take all of his clothes and make him stand out on the   
street with nothing on...' She giggled at the thought. 'NO! Bad Makoto. You have other things  
to think about...' Shaking her head to clear it from all distractions, Makoto tried one  
more thing.   
  
"Finally! It might have taken 14 hours but it was worth it." It was her last resort, something  
she would never try for the fear of getting caught by them. By hacking into the Preventors main   
computer Makoto was able to gather all of the imformation that she needed. "So he's a Gundam   
pilot. Well that explains alot...Hiiro Yui. Hm...he sounds like a screwed up Relena   
Peacecraft. Though she is already screwed up but hey." She began to laugh, but stopped shortly  
after she heard the door close. *I wasn't expecting anyone.*  
  
*Great, just great. Why did they send me to deal with the hacker. I have things to do. But do  
they care NO! So what if it is Hilde's birthday, we rather kill you first.* Basicly he was not  
happy. "Why do I have to be the one to always get shot." he whined.   
  
"I think it is because you have a big mouth and dont know when to keep it shut." Duo jumped about  
50 feet in the air. His eyes were wide with shock when he realized that there was a gun right in his  
face.   
  
"Hey buddy, think about this. I am a preventor. If you kill me they will come after you. You will  
be hunted for life." The figure just laughed. "I think I would be doing them a favor." Taking the  
gun away from his face she put it away. "Side's I never figured you would be a preventor let alone  
a Gundam pilot." Stepping out of the shadows, she watched his face very carefully. Makoto tried   
desperately to not laugh at his expression.  
  
"You! You are the one hacking into the preventors data base." Makoto nodded. "But...But Why!"  
  
"It is simple. I needed to find out about Hiiro Yui." Duo raised an eyebrow. "Why? You wanna   
kill him."   
  
"No, just humilliate him. And then laugh." Duo still didnt understand. Makoto sighed. "Hiiro was  
the reason I was walking home in a button-up shirt the other day." Duo's eyes widened. "I cant   
believe it! I never knew Hiiro was into that kinda thing. But I guess it could be possible I mean   
he is a man. And I guess since he is so crazy, this must be the most logica-" Duo stopped when the  
gun appeared at his head.  
  
"You think I am a hooker?" Her eyes daring him to answer. Duo just stood there in shock, he sure   
as hell wasn't going to answer this woman, who's personality matched Hiiro's. Makoto sighed. "I just  
want to get back at him." A huge grin appeared on Duo's face. "You want to make a fool of him?" Makoto  
nodded. "Alright, I will tell you everything you need to know." 


	4. Get Even or Go Home

I KNOW! I KNOW! YEARS AND YEARS OF NOT UPDATING! NO ONE WANTS TO EVER READ IT AGAIN! Well that is your fault then because I have come in to some rather wonderful ideas that I am vigorously writing down hoping that I can put them out. But my friend said that she would kill me if I put out another fic if I didn't finish my others yet. SOOOOOO!!!! here we go!

A SOLDIERS SOUL

CHAPTER 4: GET EVEN OR GO HOME

* * *

56 hours of no sleep, hardly any food or relaxation. Hiiro was becoming very agitated and getting a slight twitch in his trigger finger. Taking off his leather jacket, and draping it over his office chair. He sat down with a thud, as the chair fell completely apart and Hiiro landed on the cement tile floor. Groaning, he pulled himself up with several curses in between movements. Just as he stood up, his phone began to screech, rolling his eyes he picked it up. "Yue."

"Hiiro? Whats up? You sound tired? When was the last time you slept?" Hiiro placed the phone back on the receiver. He didn't have the sanity to deal with Duo today. Looking at his watch, he made a quick and swift decision. Go home. Grabbing his recently discarded jacket off of the ground, Hiiro headed towards the exit.

"HIIRO!!!" Pausing in mid-step due to the loud, shrill voice of the most annoying person in the world. "Why did you hang up on me? You know that all I wanted was to see if you were okay. You know the reason that I called? Une wants to see you. You better talk to her before you go home, o-" a gun in his face made Duo shut up pretty quickly. Turning around, Hiiro headed back the way he came and stopped at the closed door that had 'Lady Une' engraved in the mahogany stain. Knocking twice, he waited for her to respond.

"Enter." Grabbing the doorknob, Hiiro entered slowly. Using all of his strength to keep him awake. "Ah, Hiiro. So glad you could join us." Us? "I have been getting some complaints about you lately. So I have decided to get one of our top secret agents in to spend the month with you and make sure you are doing everything 'by the book'." Even though he was a walking zombie, Hiiro still caught every word. "I want you to meet, Makoto Kino. Your new supervisor." The side door of Une's office opened and there stood Makoto. Hirro's eyes widened in visible shock.

"Her?" Une tilted her head in amusement, maybe Duo was right…this just might be fun.

"Oh…have you two met?" Makoto entered the office with a large smile on her face.

"Hello Mr. Yue. You are a hell of a guy to track down, you know that right?"

* * *

His mind was reeling, how could they do this to him? They want me to be paired up with a woman. An annoying, cocky, lying, beautiful, annoying woman. Hiiro was fuming, how could Une do this? Supervision, I don't need supervision. At the moment everyone around me needs either a bullet proof vest or a body bag. Heading towards the parking garage, Hiiro seemed to have a huge black aura around him, which made every Preventor stay very far away from him. Once he saw his car, Hiiro sighed and picked up his pace. He was almost home. Sliding into his car, putting the key in the ignition, He waited a few minutes for it to warm up and then started to back out.

"You know you shouldn't drive if you are that tired!" Slamming his foot on the break, he quickly pulled his gun out, only to look down the barrel of another gun. "I got you and you know it. I am just as fast as you are, though at the moment I am even better."

"What are you doing in here?"

"Oh…weren't you in the office, Hii-chan?" Hiiro cocked an eye at that. "I am your supervisor, where ever you go, I go." A huge smile crossed over her face. "Come on Hii-chan, let me drive I know where you live." Growling at her, Hiiro put the gun away. He knew that he shouldn't drive home, but at the same time he didn't want to prove that she was right.

"I am fine, get out. Now"

"Nope" Hiiro was shocked, though he figured that he probably shouldn't be. This girl was different. It seemed like nothing scared her. Glaring at her, he sighed.

"Fine, stay in here, but I am driving." Her smile seemed to get bigger, jumping over the seat. Makoto sat down and buckled up.

"Hi!" stretching out her hand, she laughed at the expression on his face; taking his hand she began to shake it. "Call me Mako!"

"Hiiro. Call me Hiiro."

"Okay Hii-chan, drive on, I am hungry!"


End file.
